


Brothers

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Earth: Final Conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-05
Updated: 2001-07-05
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:11:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Brothers by KarenK

_Brothers_

By KarenK 

An _Earth Final Conflict_ fanfic 

**Status:** unfinished 

* * *

Captain Lily Marquette sat at the bar in the Flat Planet Cafe talking to its owner, Augur, when she did a double take on the man who'd just entered the club. On first glance she could have sworn he was Major Liam Kincaid, a friend of hers and Augur's. On second glance though, she noticed slight differences between Liam and the stranger. 

Augur turned to see who she was staring at. "Doppelganger," he grinned goofily at Lily. 

"Evil twin huh?" Marquette grinned mischievously back at him. They had a friendship that went beyond words and Lily knew she could always count on Augur to be there when she needed him, and usually with a well placed come-on line. It was a private joke between them that he'd come up with new and inventive ways to hit on her. She didn't do so bad when it came to getting rid of the women Augur hit on if she needed him for whatever reason. 

"Lily? Augur?" said a male voice and Lily looked up surprised to see the stranger that had caught her attention earlier. 

"Sorry friend, but do I know you?" asked Augur. 

"In a way," he grinned and the man's smile reminded her even more of Liam. The man was as tall as Liam's six-foot-four. His hair was the same shade of brown and his eyes were the same shade of blue that Liam's were. They even seemed to change colors with his mood or emotions just like Liam's "Is there somewhere private we can speak?" 

Lily began to feel nervous as more and more this man reminded her of Liam. Augur motioned for the man to follow him to his office and let Lily lead the way. Once in the office, Augur and Lily settled and then turned to the stranger waiting expectedly. 

"First of all, my name is Quinn; and second, I desperately need to find Liam Kincaid. It's a matter of life or death and Liam is the only one who can help." 

Augur didn't know whether or not to believe him but he seemed sincere. "Liam is away on business, perhaps Lily or I could...." Augur trailed off as Quinn began to stalk the length of the room the way Liam would have if he were as agitated as Quinn. 

"You don't understand! Liam was a victim! Just like me! They took a sample of Liam's DNA and altered it slightly. Then they created a clone from that sample. That clone is me!" he cried out in frustration. 

Augur and Lily sat in stunned silence for a moment. "It would explains why he reminds me so much of Liam with each passing moment," Lily whispered before her voice caught, ending any further possibility of speech. 

"The problem is the method of cloning causes a defect. The defect is lethal to the clone, or in other words, me. It causes a cascading effect in my DNA that they don't know how to solve, but I do. I guess sometimes it pays to be genetically enhanced," he joked. "If I can find Liam, an infusion of new DNA from the original donor could save my life." 

"Donor?!" scoffed Augur and laughed quietly to himself. "Whoever your friends or creators are, they stole Liam's DNA. Stealing is a far cry from donating, and if I know Liam, when hears about this he's going to be furious," Augur replied angrily. 

"Augur!" Lily chided him. "The man didn't ask to be created and his life put in danger. If you're telling the truth you're in serious trouble." 

"I'd be more than willing to go through any tests you required," replied Quinn. 

* * *

"Just understand my time is limited so I'd appreciate it if you cleared up any doubts as soon as possible." 

"Why don't we take a DNA sample and check that to start with," said Augur snidely, still unable to believe what was happening. Quinn took off his jacket and unbuttoned his sleeve, rolling it up to his elbow, and presented his arm to Augur. 

"Well?" he asked with a mischievous grin and Lily was hard pressed to smother her laughter at the look on Augur's face. Lily saw Quinn wince slightly but he didn't give any further sign of the rough treatment he was receiving due to Augur's anger. Augur took a couple vials of Quinn's blood and then pocketed them so he could deliver them personally to Doctor Park. 

Quinn rolled down his sleeve and buttoned it before picking up his jacket. "Listen, the Doctor Frankensteins that made me are still looking for me. To tie up loose ends and such, so I've got to keep moving until I can find a way to deal with them. I'll call you in a week or so we can meet and talk." 

Lily wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it to Quinn. "My global number so you can get in touch with me anywhere," Lily said. 

"Listen....nevermind, I'll call you in a week." Quinn's expression was unreadable but there was something very sad about him. 

* * *

"Da'an!" called Major Liam Kincaid as he jogged across the field towards the Taelon. Liam had been Da'an's protector for almost three years, ever since the death of his previous protector, William Boone. Liam had been alive just about as long. Ha'gel, a Kimerian, had been placed in a stasis pod a millennium ago by the Taelons and had crashed on Earth. After he was released from the pod, he followed a biological imperative due to the fact that Taelons had destroyed his race and as the last surviving member the urge to continue was overpowering. 

He attempted to join with women, failing until he joined with the United Kingdom protector Siobhan Beckett, her CVI had protected her, unlike the other women who'd been killed by the energy surge of the joining. Her CVI was blown out by the surge and since CVI's were standard equipment for protectors and its implantation allowed its owner to enhance their physical and mental abilities, but it also would kill its owner if it failed. 

Captain Lily Marquette had been a friend of Boone's, and Beckett was suspicious of her. The Resistance composed of humans who felt the Taelons had too much control over human affairs was a thorn in Zo'or's side. Beckett believed Lily might be right, she had been right. Boone and Lily had been at Saint Michael's church where the Resistance headquarters had been installed. 

When Beckett had collapsed from the rush of energy from Ha'gel who'd taken the form of Zo'or's protector, Ronald Sandoval, Lily had rushed her downstairs for medical aid. Boone was left to deal with Ha'gel and had been seriously injured in an attempt to communicate. He might have made contact if it hadn't been for the Volunteers arriving. Nine hours after Beckett collapsed, she had gone into labor and given birth to Liam as she frantically made Lily swear to protect Liam no matter what. 

After Liam's birth, the nurse had laid him on a table to clean and weigh him only to have him age six years right in front of her eyes. He had said, "Liam, my name is Liam," and then hadn't said another word. Augur and Lily had tended to him while Doctor Park tried to explain to the Resistance's leader, Johnathan Doors, that unlike humans who had double helixes Liam had three helixes. One from each of his parents made him two-thirds human because of Beckett and Sandoval's DNA, and one-third Kimerian due to Ha'gel's DNA. 

Ha'gel, being Kimerian, gave him chameleon-like abilities. He had knocked out Sandoval and sampled enough of his DNA to take on his appearance. The joining had involved a'gel and Beckett, but some of Sandoval's DNA had also mixed in. Nine hours later, Liam aged from six to that of his current physical age of thirty-three. He was physically thirty-three despite being born only three years ago. 

He survived basically on memories of his ancestor's that were intact inside him. There were a lot of memories that Liam couldn't yet access but he got enough information to survive with raising questions in Taelon or human society. Augur had created a false identity for him, which was from a soldier who had served with Boone in the S.I. war and had been listed as Missing In Action. It was only recently he'd found out that the real Liam Kincaid was still alive and in hiding as part of project Dark Knight. 

The government and military had set up Dark Knight when the Taelons had first arrived due to suspicions about the Taelon agenda. And of course, the _shakquavah_ had been a real surprise. When he'd first been assigned to Da'an, Zo'or had forgone the CVI implant in his case because Qo'on the Taelon Synod leader had just been killed, and both Zo'or and Da'an were up for the position. Zo'or had hoped that because Liam didn't have the enhancements that a CVI offered that he would fail and Da'an would be killed. 

If Liam had failed and Da'an had died, Zo'or couldn't have been held responsible and by default, the Synod would have to name him leader. To further better his chances he had Sandoval give Liam a defective weapon. Liam and Da'an had found themselves trapped in a dead end by a Jardian replicant intent on killing them. When the gun had failed, Liam decided to use brute force only to be swatted away like a fly. 

The replicant had headed towards Liam to kill him and in his fear he had raised his hands palms outward as if to ward off the replicant. The fear of dying had caused the _shakquavah_ to kick in and it had sent out an energy blast that had turned the replicant into spare parts. Liam continued and he hoped he would continue to be a pain in Zo'or's backside. Sandoval was another story, since he was Liam's father, even if he didn't know it and had caused emotional turmoil in his dealings with Sandoval repeatedly. 

When the Resistance had reprogrammed Beckett's CVI to forget about the headquarters, Doctor Park had rigged her CVI to kill her if she remembered what had happened there. It kept the Resistance safe, but it also kept a mother from her child. When Beckett's motivational imperative had broken down she'd gone off climbing to think since she was finally able to think for herself for quite some time. 

She'd been killed in a fall while climbing, but not before Liam was able to tell her the truth about their relationship. 

* * *

Quinn walked along the main street of a small town, one of many he had traveled in his attempt to stay ahead of his creators. Suddenly, a spasm hit him and he doubled over as he tried to breathe. The spasms were getting stronger and lasting longer as well as coming more often. He barely had a chance at life and now he was going to lose it before he had a chance to get to know his brother Liam. 

Being Liam's clone, even if they didn't look identical, made him a part of Liam. Quinn had always wanted a brother, or he had for the short few months he'd been alive. He held his stomach as the cramps began to slowly fade. 

"Are you all right?" asked a worried feminine voice. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to meet the warmest pair of hazel eyes he'd ever seen. She stood about five-foot-five and was a hundred pounds with luck if she was soaking wet. Her wide hazel eyes were framed by flowing locks of chestnut hair and her face was that of a china doll while her body was that of a goddess. 

"I'm fine," Quinn answered. "Really I am," he said in response to her unbelieving look. He saw her look as she took in his clothes and carryall bag. 

"Why don't you join me for breakfast?" Quinn smiled because she probably thought he was homeless and in need of a little charity. 

"Really I don't...." he began. 

"Oh, please, I really hate eating alone and would enjoy some company." She picked up his bag, slinging it over her shoulder before tugging on his arm forcing him to follow her. 

* * *

She drew him into a diner and deposited him on a stool. "By the way my name is Casey Mitchell and you are?" 

"Quinn...." he stopped suddenly unsure on how to continue and then suddenly he knew. "Quinn Kincaid." 

"Do you have any family?" Quinn reached into his pocket and drew out his wallet. He flipped it open to a picture of Liam. "My big brother, Liam." 

She smiled. "He's as good looking as you are, and I definitely see a family resemblance." A photo fell and as they both reached down to retrieve it they bumped heads. She grinned sheepishly as she handed the photo to Quinn. "She's beautiful, girlfriend?" she asked. 

"No," he answered as he looked at the photo of Siobhan Beckett before replacing it in his wallet next to the photo of Ronald Sandoval. 

"So tell me about your parents," Casey said trying to start the conversation again. 

"My dad's name is Ronald and he's an FBI agent. My mom Siobhan is....was a fiery redhead from Ireland that dad met on a business trip. My brother Liam is a companion protector for the North American companion. My mom...." Quinn didn't understand why he was telling this woman everything. She seemed so easy to talk to and he felt so at ease with her. "She died in an accidental fall about a year ago...." he trailed off. He felt a deep ache inside him, she may have given birth to Liam and not him, but he felt just as much her child as Liam was. How was it he could feel such grief for a woman he'd never met and yet was technically his mother? 

* * *

Liam told Da'an the shuttle would be late and had settled him in with a local who Da'an had ended up in a discussion with. Liam couldn't explain it but it felt as if a piece of him was missing. Something in him was telling him that there was someone out there who needed him. He'd gone as far as to check in with everyone from Augur to Lily to make sure they were all right. He noticed he was tapping his foot impatiently and made an effort to stop, but something inside him was pleading silently with the shuttle to hurry. 

He stood and paced before sitting and then standing and pacing again. Augur had been a little weirder then usual when he had called and Lily said she had something important to tell him, but it had to wait until he returned. The way Augur and Lily were acting worried him even more. Liam told himself that it was just the heat of the day that made him anxious to return home to D.C. and his air-conditioned office. 

Once again he absentmindedly wiped away the sweat that threatened to trickle down into his eyes. He stood and looked around until he spotted the restrooms, then headed for the men's room. He went in and turned on the cold water and splashed it on his face. The cold water felt good on a ninety plus degree day. As he wiped his face he glanced in the mirror to see his own reflection and saw a face that shocked him. It wasn't his face that stared back at him. 

It was similar in appearance but it definitely wasn't him, the name Quinn seemed to drift through his mind in an ever-louder volume. He blinked and shook his head and looked back in the mirror to see his own reflection looking back at him. Who was Quinn and why was it so important to find him before it was too late? What was the time limit and what was considered too late? Whatever it was it felt like he was rapidly running out of time for Quinn and maybe for himself too. 

* * *

Quinn blinked and wiped at his eyes, he'd seen Liam in the mirror instead of his own reflection. Great, not only was he having painful spasms, now he was hallucinating as well. He definitely wanted to meet Liam before he died, but seeing Liam's reflection in the mirror had managed to spook instead of reassure him. A spasm struck and he tried to ride through the pain but the spasm was worse than any others he'd had before. 

He fell to the floor gasping in agony as halfway across the country Liam grabbed the sink violently as he tried to breathe through a severe spasm that threatened to cause him to black out. He took in gulps of air desperately, but it didn't seem to help. 

* * *

© 2001   
Please send comments to the author! 

07/05/2001 

* * *


End file.
